The Messed Up Life Of Draco
by Tk-Thatsme
Summary: What happens when Draco brings a new friend to school? Voldamort is the good guy. Dumboledore leads the death eaters. Grifndores are the bad house and Slytherins are the ones being praised? What will happen between Draco and his girl?


_**This is my first story. Take it easy. Summary:**What happens when Draco brings a new friend to school? His new firend falls in love with hi girlfriends twin? He sets them up? Voldamort is the good guy. Dumboledore leads the death eaters. Grifndores are the bad house and Slytherins are the ones being praised? What will happen between Draco and his girl? occ and ooc ness. draco X OCC. OCCX OCC. _"talking" _Thoughts to self_

_

* * *

_

**Hana pov (Dracos Girlfriend)**

I Looked out my car window. The trees zooming bye. I was trying to count each one. We where moving back to London after being in Paris for the summer. I hated it in paris i didnt get to see my boyfriend at all!

"Father are we almost there? I'm getting offlyboard" Lizzy whined. Lizzy Is my twin Sister. We look alike only difference is i have Bright green eyes and stick straight platinum blond hair and she has dark purple eyes withwavy platinum blond hair. Our hair goes to our waist four both of us, and we have slim figures even though mine is more womanly. Our Personalty's are much different to. _Omg I'm going mad! I'm explaining this as if I'm talking to someone not me! Oh well i assumed this would happen._

"You know how bloody sick i am of this car? And right after this we get to board a train! Yeah!" My brothers Scrpio faked enthusiasm. Ahh, he is such a random boy when he isn't cranky. He's got a built but not to built figure. If you know what i mean. Shaggy blond hail and sea blue eyes. Let say hes a Lady's man. He's in his seventh year in Hogwarts. Me and my sister are sixth years.

As you can guess i stopped counting trees. There was very loud bickering between Scripo and Lizzy. I just kept quiet we'd be at the train station soon. Draco'sprobley wondering where we are...

* * *

**Dracos pov**

_Where in bloody hell are they?_I thought angrily. They where an hour late all ready. I was driving me insane! I hate waiting with every fiber in my being. I will admit to myself i am inpatient. I started tapping my foot. Humming a soft melody no one was able to hear.

"Draco!" Hana said while hugging me. She looked absolutely Stunning. She had her hair in i high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She wore a tank top with my baggy sweatshirt over it. with a pair on jeans. Her sister looked similar but i don't really get along with her. I took her hand and lead them to the both i got ready for us. Lizzy trailed behindus with a goofy look on her face. I opened the door and saw Arron. I almost forgot about him. He was a friend of mine that was transferring to hogwarts. HE looked up from his book. He was staring at Lizzy. She of cores was staring at him with a 'who the hell are you?' look on her face. I got an evil little plan in my head.

"Arron Lizzy, Lizzy Arron. Ypu two have meet and now your going out no if's and's or but's." i declared. All three of them looked at me in shouck. _Whats the big deal even i can be out of charecter sometimes. _No one fought back so i gessed it worked. Lizzy sat down bye Arron and they to got in deep converstion. I must admit they are cute togther but not as cute as me and Hana. I sat down and pulled Hana into my lap. I mummerd somthing in hear ear. It sent a chill down her back. It brought me joy to know the reaction i gave her. This was going to be a fun year at Hogwarts that much i know. We just have two little problems. Blaise Zinibi and Harry Potter and his friends. Blaise was head over heals for Hana. But no way in fucking hell is he getting her or even touching her for that matter. Just then the door slamed open and Hana screamed.

* * *

**I know cliffy i'm mean. Please tell me if you like it or not. I do except flames. All comments are great! I know its a short chapter but i want to know what your think befor i continue at all. 4 reviews for me to continue this or not.**


End file.
